Superman / Wonder Woman: The Animated Series
Superman / Wonder Woman: The Animated Series ''is a animated cartoon show that is based on the DC universe. The show will air on Cartoon Network and Disney XD in June 2020. The series will show the relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman. This is also a rewrite of Superman: The Animated Series. This is apart of The DC Animated Universe. Main Pairings: *Superman / Wonder Woman ''' Superman and Wonder Woman defend the world from evil beings. The alternate title of this stoty is called '' Superman and Wonder Woman: The Primordial Son of Krypton & The Primordial Demigoddess of Mount Olympus ''. '''''Plot The Man of Steel and The Warrior Princess are considered to be equals, because they are pureblooded descendants of The most powerful beings in the universe. This series will explore the relationship of Superman and Wonder Woman as they team up with other heroes like Batman, Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Lady Death, John Constantine, Miranda Strange, King Primal, Madame Xanadu, Zero, Supergirl, King Phantom, Power Girl, Dragon Mistress, Martian Manhunter and others to defend the world from evil beings like Ares, Lex Luthor, Circe, General Zod, Mongul, Cheetah and other Supervillains. ''Heroes *Superman '' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Batman'' *''Zatanna'' *'' Doctor Fate '' *''Black Canary '' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''The Flash'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Dragon Mistress '' *''Hawkman'' *''Hawkgirl '' *''Cyborg '' *''King Primal / Immortal Man'' *''Black Orchid '' *''Deadman '' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam '' *''Vixen '' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Madame Xanadu'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master '' *''John Constantine '' *''Miranda Strange '' *''Green Lantern ( John Stewart )'' *''Red Tornado '' *''Huntress'' *'' The Question'' *'' S.T. R. I. P. E.'' *'' Raganarok Girl / Lady Phantom '' *''Batgirl '' *''Zero'' *''Supergirl'' *''Power Girl'' *''Mister Miracle'' *''Big Barda'' *''Orion'' *''Doctor Light ( Kimiyo Hoshi )'' *''Green Arrow '' *''Lady Death '' *''Booster Gold '' *''Red Inferno / Dark Blaze'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Fire'' *''Ice'' *''Black Lightning '' *''Stargir / Star Spangled Kid'' *''Blue Beetle ( Ted Kord )'' *''Firestorm'' *''The Atom'' *''Atom Smasher'' *''Captain Atom'' *''Icon'' *''Black Bat'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Element Woman'' *''Mister Terrific '' *''Rocket'' *''Phantom Stranger'' *''Time Mistress'' *''Scarlet King '' *'' Reaper'' *''The Spectre'' *''Nightwing ( Dick Grayson )'' *''Katana'' ''Allies *Troia ( Donna Troy )'' *''Superboy ( Conner Kent / Kon-El )'' *''Supergirl ( Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El )'' *''Krypto'' *''Power Girl ( Karen Starr / Kara Zor-L )'' *'' Dr. Emil Hamilton '' *''Time Mistress ( Lois Lane / Lois Tar-Lei )'' *''Col. Steve Trevor'' *'' Etta Candy '' *''Jimmy Olsen'' *''Goddess ( Suzy Lane-Trevor / Suzy Tar-Lei )'' *''Queen Hippolyta'' *''Wonder Girl ( Cassandra Sandsmark )'' *'' Jor-El '' *'' Lara Van-El '' *'' Raganarok Girl / Lady Phantom (Katherine Alexandria Prince-Kent )'' ''Seasons Season 1 ''Season 2: Power Couple ''Seadon 3: Doomsday Season 4: Scions of The Primordials Season 5: War for Asgard Season 6: Forever United Voice Actors *Tim Daly - Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman'' *''Susan Eisenberg - Diana Prince / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Wonder Woman'' Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoons Category:TV series Category:Animation